Candy Hearts Are For Sharing!
by Blade100
Summary: Happy V-Day! Liz brings some candy hearts to the Super Robot. But Blade doesn't see anything special about them! Liz is going to help him love them, though! Rated Suggestive things and sexual movements!


AN Happy Valentine's Day gang! How are you? Five bucks says this is after Valentine's Day, but I REALLY don't care. Why? Cause that's how I roll! Now enjoy this little romance story from me, THE GREAT BLADE100! Who is, has been, and will forever be, BETTER THAN YOU!

Fun Fact of the Day: The candy hearts OFFICIAL NAME is Sweetheart, but I'm sticking with candy hearts

I own only Blade, Liz, and me

Candy Hearts Are For Sharing

"And these things are suppose to be eaten?" Gibson asked as he inspected the small candy heart.

"Yep, lots of humans on Earth like these things," Liz answered popping one in her mouth.

"Hey, Nova!" Sprx said. "This one says; kiss me, what'd ya say?"

POW!

"Oooo!" Blade100 screamed and laughed. "OWNED!"

PYUHH! ((Attempted laser sounds))

"OW!"

"You okay, Blade?" Liz asked her boyfriend.

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking about what's so special about these candy heart things."

"Hmmm… Excuse us, guys," Liz suddenly said and grabbed Blade's tail in one hand and a box of candy hearts with the other and walked off to Blade's room in the Super robot.

"…Uh… Otto?"

"Yeah Chiro?"

"How many of those candy hearts have you eaten?"

"Six, maybe eight hundred, why?"

* * *

"What is it, Liz?" Blade asked.

"I think I know the perfect thing to get you to love candy hearts!" Liz said.

"Liz, I don't have taste buds, how am I supposed to know how it taste?" Blade asked.

"Just close your eyes," Liz ordered.

Blade did as he was ordered and shut his eyes. After for about five minutes of having his eyes close, and the only sound he was hearing was some shuffling, Blade was soon growing impatient.

"Liz?"

"Just a sec… Okay, open."

Blade did and his jaw hit the ground. Liz sat on the ground, licking a candy heart seductively, and winking at Blade with one eye. Also from Blade's position, he could get view of Liz's breast and legs which gave Blade a teasing look of Liz's underwear and bra.

"L-L-Liz…"

"Yes, Blade?" Liz asked, with a teasing, fake naive tone, as she licked the candy heart away and threw it into her mouth to finish it.

"You… Is this how you're going to get me to like candy hearts?" Blade asked, slowly raising a hand at Liz, pointing at her.

"This?" Liz asked, still using the false naïve tone. "No… This is."

As soon as Liz said that, the human girl grabbed another candy heart and threw it into her mouth. She then grabbed Blade's cheeks, making the monkey open his mouth in surprise and protest. Liz took this chance to press her lips into Blade's open mouth.

Blade let out a muffled scream as Liz's tongue went into his mouth and played with his tongue, while also giving Blade the candy heart. Liz's tongue and Blade's wrestled like two snakes as enjoyed their moment and Blade melted into the kiss, gabbing Liz's cheek with his right and her waist with his left..

When the kiss was done, Liz slowly pulled back blushing. Blade slowly opened his eyes, and if he was organic, would have turned as red as Sprx.

"So, how do you like candy hearts now?" Liz asked.

Blade just grabbed another candy heart, popped it into his mouth, and shared it with Liz again.

* * *

"Hey guys what's- Oh…" Blade100 slowly said and looked down to see Blade and Liz making out with each other. Blade100 slowly took a step back and continued to go outside. As soon he was out he closed the doors.

He then stopped and out of curiosity opened the door again to see Blade working on taking Liz's shirt and skirt off. Blade100 gulped and closed the door again, shaking his head.

"Sigh… those two can't stay two hours away from each other without making out or something!" Blade100 groaned.

End

(Shudders)

I think I just gave myself a stomach ache, I mean… SO MUCH LOVE AND ROMANCE!

(Shudders again)

R n R! HAPPY V-DAY! Of course if your single like me... GO GET SOMEONE!

(Runs off to go get a girlfriend)


End file.
